


Sunday

by InexorablyUs



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, happiness, i just love them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InexorablyUs/pseuds/InexorablyUs
Summary: Sherlock and Molly wake up on a sunday morning, and realise - once again - just how happy they are.Just a very short Sherlolly fic!





	Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! Just a quick note to tell you that :
> 
> 1) I'm not used to writing fan fiction, and it's my first time writing about them  
> 2) English is not my first language, feel free to correct anything  
> 3) I don't have anyone doing betta reading, so all mistakes are mine
> 
> So, please don't be to harsh on me!  
> Much love ~

  Molly woke up to the sound of birds chirping, and felt soft rays of sunshine hit her face. Yawning, she stretched her whole body like a cat and settled back on her pillow. She smiled as she felt the body behind her stirr.

     "Hi," she heard a deep voice that made her toes curl whisper in her ear. "Have you slept well?"

     She hummed as she turned around. "Hi." She kissed him lightly on the corner of his lips, and she felt them curl up. "Yes, I've slept well enough, thank you very much. And youself, dear M. Holmes?" she teased.

     He chuckled soundlessly. "Yes, I have." He left a ghostly kiss on her forehead before putting both his arms around her small frame and pulling her close. He sighed into her hair as she hugged him back.

     A few years ago, none of them could have imagined this scene happening. Molly was a hundred percent sure he didn’t, nor would he ever love her back. He acted like she was merely a friend, and he never looked at her, even when she tried her best to look pretty.

     Only, it was not that he _wasn’t_ looking, she simply never saw when he did. Sherlock made sure of that, for several reasons. First, he’d never had a real relationship with someone, and he had to admit he was a bit scared at the idea of having one, especially with Molly. But he also didn’t want her involved -more than she already was- in the mess that was his life. So he simply put all feelings for the pathologist aside for several years. However, after what happened with Eurus, he figured she was already more than involved anyway, and they’d been together ever since.

     It was strange at first, being together with the woman he loved, but surprisingly, he adapted rather quickly, adjusting his whole life to make place for the person who mattered the most.

     Now, as they both lay on their bed in each other’s arms, they both sighed of pure contentment.

     Oh, how happy they were.


End file.
